Eternal Love
by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode
Summary: (Complete) Tai loves Sora, but she doesn't know it, but there's a problem for Tai!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is another one of my love stories. It's with Tai and Sora. I think those two go together great. To me they're the perfect couple. This story is connected to "I love Her", one of my other stories.

_Ch.1: Prologue_

_After the defeat of MaloMyotismon, Tai started thinking of Sora more than ever. He started thinking of her more than a friend. He started thinking he should ask her out. He might have the crest of courage, but when it came to asking girl out, he was embarrassed. He tried many times to ask her out, but the words wouldn't exit his throat. Whenever he tried to ask her out, his throat became dry and hot like a desert. He just couldn't speak. She was the most important thing to him right now, but he couldn't find the courage to ask her out. He asked Kari to help him, but she thought he should do it alone_

_How will Kari help Tai?! Find out next chapter!_


	2. Problem For Tai

Author's Note: Review me after you read this chapter and tell me what you think about it.

_Ch.2: Problem For Tai_

_It was a Tuesday evening after school. Tai was walking home. Sora joined him._

_"Hey Tai."_

_"Hello Sora."_

_"Tai, there's something very important I have to tell you."_

_For a minute, Tai thought that Sora was going to say she loved him and they would go out on a date. That would make it easier for Tai if she said it. _

_"I'm moving."_

_"Oh, that's okay. Just tell me where in the city you're moving to."_

_"No, Tai I'm moving to a different city."_

_Tai froze in sadness. He didn't cry, but he felt a rip in his heart. One that would only grow as time went on. He felt like his life was over, his heart wouldn't go on, he would die from the news he heard, but he didn't show it._

_"Aw man, you sure you have to move?"_

_"Yeah, a bummer huh?"_

_"A gigantic one. Why do you have to move?"_

_"My dad wants to see me and my mom. He doesn't want to have to keep coming to us to see us. He wants it to be easy and not have to go a long distance to see us. He says unless there's a good reason, we won't have to go."_

_"A good reason! I love you Sora, but I can't pick up the courage to tell you!" Tai thought in his head._

_"We're moving this Friday."_

_"What?! That's too soon!" _

_"I know, but we have to. And like I said, unless there's a good reason not to move, we should. See you Tai."_

_"See you Sora."_

_Tai walked on, it was only a few more blocks before he would get to his families' apartment. He fell on his bed and felt stupid._

_"I hate myself! Why couldn't I just tell her!"_

_Kari had gotten home earlier and came into Tai's room._

_"What's wrong Tai?" _

_"Sora's moving."_

_"What?! Se can't! You love her!"_

_"I know. Unless her family has a good enough reason, she has to move this Friday."_

_"Didn't you tell her?"_

_"No, I'm too afraid to tell her. Kari, please leave the room. I need to be alone for a while."_

_Kari left the room like her big brother had told her. She felt sorry for Tai that he couldn't get the courage to tell Sora how he felt._

_What will Tai do to show his love to Sora?! Find out next chapter!_


	3. Tai's Horrible Week

Author's Note: How was the last chapter? Was it good? Well you'll hopefully like this chapter better.

_Ch.3: Tai's Horrible Week_

_Wednesday at school was a nightmare for Tai. He couldn't stop thinking about Sora moving and that she was moving in two days. He came to the same lunch table that all the boy digidestined were sitting at. Tai's face was sad, yet it was more disappointed than sad._

_"Hey Tai." T.K. said._

_Tai didn't answer._

_"What wrong?" Davis asked._

_"Is it about Sora moving?" Joe asked._

_Tai shook his head yes._

_"Why don't you tell her?" Cody asked._

_"I'm too scared to."_

_"What's scary about it?" Matt asked._

_"What if I embarrass myself? What will I do to correct that mistake?"_

_"Tai, if you need advice then ask me." Davis said._

_"Davis, you've been trying to get Kari to like you for a long time and you haven't succeeded. How could you help Tai?" Ken asked._

_"Easy, I'm the love master." Davis replied._

_"Oh brother." Izzy said._

_"Tai, all you got to do is give Sora a present." Davis said._

_"A present? What sort of present?" Tai asked._

_"You really want to know?" Davis asked in a whisper._

_"Yeah." Tai replied._

_Tai put his ear close to Davis' mouth._

_"A romantic one." Davis replied._

_Tai fell on the cafeteria floor with a drip on his head._

_"That's all you can tell me?!" Tai asked._

_"Well, every girl likes a romantic present." Davis said._

_"Every boy knows to give a girl a romantic present!" Tai yelled._

_The whole lunchroom of kids looked at Tai and everyone at the table he was at. Tai tried to come up with something to say to make everyone think he was talking a normal conversation._

_"So, Davis ah, you saw a romantic show last night huh?" Tai said._

_"Yeah, it was very romantic." Davis replied._

_Tai and the other digidestined boys dumped their lunch and went into the hall to wait for their next classes to start._

_"Tai, if you really want advice, then I'll give you advice." Matt said._

_"You'll give me advice?"_

_"Yeah, I have girls always coming after me with numbers up to the hundreds wanting a date with me."_

_"Especially my sister June."_

_"Be quiet Davis." Matt said, "Tai, you have to confess your love to Sora."_

_"But Matt, I get frightened, I freeze, and I forget what I was going to say. I just get frozen in fear."_

_"Don't you mean frozen with love?" Cody asked._

_"That too. It's just too hard."_

_"Tai, you've gone against Etemon and never given up. You went against Piedmon and stood your ground. You even stood up against Apocalymon, and even MaloMyotismon and never felt scared, but Sora is the one that you fear most?" Ken asked, "Tai, you have the crest of Courage. Act like it."_

_"You're right Ken. But I still think it's too hard."_

_Tai left for his next class with his head and hopes down. _

_"I feel sorry for Tai." Davis said._

_Throughout school for the rest of that day and the next day f school, Tai couldn't stop thinking of Sora. Tai went home Thursday with a sad face knowing that at five o'clock after school the next day, Sora would leave._

_Will Sora leave?! And will Tai's hopes of loving her ever come true?! Find out next chapter! _


	4. Love Realized

Author's Note: This story is so great! I will probably make another love story…. maybe! Don't put your hopes up.

_Ch.4: Love Realized_

_It was Friday morning. This was the day Tai had to say to Sora that he loved her, but his fear was still there. Kari knew this would be hard for Tai. The two of them walked to school. At lunchtime, the other guys knew Tai would have to make his move. Tai once again sat at the table that the other digidestined boys were sitting at. _

_"So Tai, have you told her yet?" Joe asked._

_"No."_

_"When will you tell her?" T.K. asked._

_"I don't know."_

_"You'll have to tell her some time today." Izzy said._

_"I know."_

_"Are you going to keep saying the word, know?" Davis asked._

_"Maybe."_

_"You should tell her by the fountain after school." Matt said._

_"You sure?"_

_"Sure. It will be the perfect time to tell her." Cody said._

_"I don't know. I'm still afraid a little. I don't want to embarrass myself or Sora."_

_"Don't worry. We'll help you every step of the way." Joe said._

_After the last couple hours of school, the bell rang and it was Tai's chance to tell Sora how he felt. It was the perfect time to tell her. She was sitting by the water fountain looking at her papers from science. Tai looked back at the guys one more time and looked where Sora had been sitting. She wasn't there! Tai saw her walking in a crowd and the crowd was getting larger as kids were going home. Tai was pushing through the crowd and saw Sora, but kids got in the way. Tai looked where Sora was a few seconds before and didn't see her. There were too many kids in the crowd and Tai fell to the ground. He got back up and looked around, but Sora was gone. Tai fell back on the ground, looked down, and knew she was going to leave. But the perfect moment was ruined! Tai ran home sad. Kari, Mimi, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Davis, Yolie, Cody, T.K., and Ken followed him. He went back to his family's apartment, went into his room, and cried. He kept thinking she was gone now. It was four thirty. Tai knew he wouldn't make it to her house in time. The others came into his room as well. _

_"Tai don't let Sora slip through your hands!" Mimi said._

_"You have to go after her!" Kari said._

_"Tai believe in yourself!" Davis said._

_"Tell her Tai!" Izzy said._

_"Don't give up yet!" Matt said._

_"You love her so show it!" Yolie said._

_"Show her how you feel!" Cody said._

_"Don't let her leave Tai!" Ken said._

_"You can do it Tai!" Joe said._

_"You love her and you know it!" T.K. said._

_Tai didn't leave his bed. He lifted his head and got ready to talk to the group._

_"Guys, please just leave."_

_Everyone was leaving the room, except Davis who just stood there, not moving._

_"Tai, I really believed you loved her. But I guess I was wrong about you. You don't love her. And if you did then you would go after her. You don't deserve Sora."_

_Davis left the room. Everyone except Kari left the apartment without saying a word. Tai fell asleep in his bed while crying. He started to dream. He remembered the day they were little kids and Tai threw up in Sora's hat and she put it on. Then Tai remembered the day Tai went to Sora's birthday party. He gave her a hairpin for a present and they got in a fight. Tai remembered before Matt's concert, he and Agumon saw Sora and Biyomon. Tai woke up._

_"Whoa, what a dream. I know I love Sora. I should act like it!"_

_Will Tai get to Sora before she moves?! Find out next chapter! _


	5. The Race For Love

Author's Note: Final chapter! It took me a while to make it. Review me!

_Ch.5: The Race For Love_

_Tai got out of his room and out of the apartment. He was running as fast as she could. It was four fifty-one! He had nine minutes left to get to Sora's house!_

_"Hey Tai!" _

_Davis was riding on Raidramon._

_"What are you doing Davis?"_

_"I knew you would change your mind, so I got Veemon to armor digivolve and be ready for when you'd want to see Sora."_

_"Thanks Davis."_

_Tai also got on Raidramon. The dragon-like digimon started running at full speed. It was now four fifty-six! Raidramon, Davis, and Tai were still a long ways away from where Sora was! They were running against the time! Raidramon took a few turns and jumped over many cars, but they weren't at Sora's yet. _

_"Hurry up Davis!" _

_"Raidramon is going as fast as he can!"_

_Suddenly, Pegasusmon appeared to the right of Raidramon._

_"You're getting tired." T.K. said, "We'll take Tai the rest of the way!"_

_"Okay T.E.!" Davis said._

_"It's T.K.! Not T.E.!" T.K. said._

_Tai got on the back of Pegasusmon. It was four fifty-seven! Pegasusmon flew over many of the buildings! He went over a skyscraper and flew around some of the towers. It was four fifty-eight! Time was running out!_

_"We don't have too much time left!" Tai said._

_"Can't you go any faster Pegasusmon?" T.K. asked._

_"I'm going as fast as I can!" Pegasusmon said._

_Nefertimon came beside Pegasusmon. Kari was riding on her back._

_"Come on Tai! We'll take you the rest of the way!" Kari said._

_Tai hopped onto Nefertimon's back and the angel digimon flew at her maximum speed. It was four fifty-nine and they were not far from Sora's. They saw the moving van and Sora with her mom. They had thirty seconds left!_

_"We're almost there!" Nefertimon said._

_Nefertimon accidentally hit a tree. Tai jumped off and made a run for it. He ran with all the energy he had in his body. He had ten seconds left._

_…. 9_

_Tai was pushing himself hard._

_…. 8_

_He was sweating._

_…. 7_

_He didn't have much more time._

_…. 6_

_Kari and Nefertimon were rooting for him._

_…. 5_

_Davis and Raidramon showed up._

_…. 4_

_T.K. and Pegasusmon showed up._

_…. 3_

_Everyone else got there._

_…. 2_

_Tai was almost to Sora._

_…. 1_

_Tai got to Sora!_

_…. 0_

_"Hey Sora!"_

_"Hello Tai."_

_"Sora…. I…. well, what I mean to say is…. ah…."_

_"What Tai?"_

_"I…. ah…. well, what I'm trying to tell you is…. well…. I love you Sora."_

_"Wha…. what?" Sora asked._

_Tai put his arm around Sora, and kissed her. They were both in a romantic kiss. Everyone saw. (The digidestined, not anyone else) _

_"Tai…. I never thought you loved me. I thought we were only friends, but I was wrong."_

_Tai and Sora told Sora's mother and they decided not to move. That night, Tai and Sora went to the water fountain in front of the school. Tai and Sora looked into each other's eyes. Sora's were blue and Tai's were brown. There lips met and they were French kissing. All the other digidestined were watching the two of them kissing._

_"It's so cute! They're right for each other!" Mimi said._

_"You got that right." Davis said._

_If you leave, don't leave now_

_Please don't take my heart away_

_Promise me just one more night_

_Then we'll go our separate ways_

_With hours left time on our sides_

_Now it's fading fast_

_Every second every moment _

_We've got to--we've gotta make it last_

_I touch you once I touch you twice_

_I won't let go at any price_

_I need you now like I needed you then_

_You always said we'd still be friends someday_

_If you leave I won't cry_

_I won't waste one single day_

_But if you leave don't look back_

_I'll be running the other way_

_Seven years went under the bridge_

_Like time was standing still_

_Heaven knows what happens now_

_You've got to--you've gotta say you will _

_I touch you once I touch you twice_

_I won't let go at any price_

_I need you now like I needed you then_

_You always said we'd still be friends_

_I touch you once I touch you twice_

_I won't let go at any price_

_I need you now like I needed you then_

_You always said we'd still be friends_

_I touch you once I touch you twice_

_I won't let go at any price_

_I need you now like I needed you then_

_You always said we'd meet again someday_

_If you leave_

_Oh if you leave_

_Oh if you leave_

_Don't look back_

_Don't look back_

_Tai and Sora continued kissing._

_"I love you Sora."_

_"I love you Tai."_

_THE END _


End file.
